


You're married?

by pipsiev2



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (not that prominent but still there), Aromantic, Aromantic Minhyuk, Comedy, Drabble, Failed Marriage Proposal, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Gen, Im tired, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kihyun, Out of Character, RIP, technically not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Jooheon (tries) to propose to Hyunwoo after three years of dating.





	You're married?

Hyunwoo sighed and looked at his boyfriend. “I’m sorry but, I can’t marry you, at least not right now.”

 

Jooheon looked down, but not before Hyunwoo could see the tears in his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Of course, it’s fine. Sorry for springing this on you it’s just-”

 

“I’m already married.”

 

Jooheon’s head shot up. “ _ What _ .”

 

Hyunwoo shrugged. “Not like,  _ married _ married, but still married, you know?”

 

“ _ No _ ,” Jooheon seethed out, “I  _ don’t _ know. Explain.  _ Now _ .”

 

“Uh, well, you see…” Hyunwoo nervously played with his sleeve. “You know how I told you that I moved in with Minhyuk for financial purposes, and that’s why I couldn’t move out until after we both finished college?”

 

Jooheon nodded. “Yeah. Go on.”

 

“Well, you see, it’s because we may have, sort of, you know, married for the tax benefits…?” The more and more Hyunwoo spoke, the more ridiculous he felt and the more anger, shock, and amusement he could see on Jooheon’s face.

 

“So, you’re married to Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo nodded. “And you never told me.” Again, a nod. “And you’ve been married since before we started dating.”

 

“Since before we even  _ met _ , actually, but yeah, that’s basically the gist of it.” Hyunwoo shrugged and looked down to avoid Jooheon seeing his calm facade break. “It’s fine if you want to leave and never talk to me again or like, I don’t know, slap me before you do or something. I get it. I just- when we started this relationship I never really expected it to go anywhere, you know? I mean, look at you, you’re  _ way _ too good for me, and this situation just proves it.” Hyunwoo let out a bitter laugh.

 

“If you want me to go I’ll go, but I have one question before I do… Why  _ Minhyuk _ , of all people?”

 

Hyunwoo looked up, confused. “What? Why’s  _ that _ your question, of all things?”

 

“Well, you could’ve chosen someone that your marriage would actually be  _ believable  _ with, for one.” Jooheon gave him a tight-lipped smile. “Don’t look at me like that, I was there when he told everybody he was aromantic.”

 

“You don’t sound mad.”

 

Jooheon chucked. “Oh no, I’m absolutely  _ furious _ right now. But I mean, I’m already used to you being an idiot and not telling me things.” He sighed and looked around. “I have never been so glad to have planned something important to take place at home than right now.”

 

Hyunwoo nodded and looked at the plates that Jooheon had set up at his table. “Yeah, that would’ve been awkward. Or, well,  _ more so _ than right now.”

 

“Yeaaaaaaah… Wait, did you say ‘right now’?”

 

“What?”

 

“When I asked you to marry me and you said no,” Jooheon looked like he came to a revelation, “you said ‘I can’t marry you, not  _ right now _ ,’ or something like that, right?”

 

Hyunwoo frowned. “I did. Why?”

 

“What did you mean by  _ right now _ ?”

 

“Wait, what?” Hyunwoo was confused. “Well, Minhyuk’s graduating soon, and that’s when we were planning on getting divorced so…?”

 

“So, after you and Minhyuk get divorced, if I ask you  _ then _ to marry me, would you?”

 

Hyunwoo was shocked. “You still want to marry me? After  _ this _ ? I literally  _ hid a husband _ from you for _ three years. _ ”

 

Jooheon shrugged. “Not really. It’s not like there were any feelings involved, right?”

 

“Unless you count the pain and sorrow of me and Minhyuk’s bank accounts then I guess not.”

 

Jooheon lightly slapped his arm. “You’re lucky I love you.”

 

Hyunwoo furiously nodded. “Oh, definitely.”

 

** Bonus: **

 

Minhyuk was currently cackling on the couch as he watched Kihyun scold Hyunwoo’s ear off, his body leaned against Wonho’s as Wonho recorded the entire exchange.

 

“Why did you not tell your  _ boyfriend _ that you were  _ married _ ?”

 

Minhyuk turned his head when he heard a sigh, his attention now focused on Jooheon. “You’d think that they’d be done with this after two weeks, right?”

 

Hyungwon, who was next to Jooheon, shrugged and put his hand on the younger’s shoulder. “If you were in their situation, wouldn’t you do the same, though?”

 

“Hey,” Minhyuk pouted, “I asked them first, they said no.”

 

Changkyun reached up from where he was sitting on the floor and slapped Minhyuk’s thigh. “That’s because, unlike  _ some _ people, Kihyun’s actually smart enough to think about what would happen if they met someone.”

 

“ _ Exactly _ !” They were all scared by Kihyun’s shout. “If I could say no to Minhyuk because I knew how idiotic of an idea it was, why couldn’t you?”

 

Jooheon groaned. “Oh, not again.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired and none of this is possible i don't think


End file.
